magic_circlefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is a technique that various people can wield. It allows the user to manipulate and control their magic, such as maniuplating a natural element or substance. Most magic wielders have only one kind of magic, but some can wield two or three. There are also various creatures that are made from magic or enchanted. Those who wield magic are reffered to as: Sorcerers or Mages. One is either born with the ability to wield magic or they can learn it, it is extremely hard to learn magic - but not impossible. Each of the six nations uses magic differently and has different magic. Magic can only be performed when the one who wishes to use it has enough magical essence . Known Magic Dragon Magic Dragon magic is a unique magic that is only found in a few people. Dragon Magic can vary depending on what dragon your magic is based around. Domino's dragon magic is a magic that allows him to create a red substance as well as use fire based attacks, suggesting a fire dragon or fire drake. Dragon Magic is the most powerful magic and is worshipped, respected and feared by everybody. There are said to only be six people who have dragon magic. Time Magic Time Magic is a magic that can manipulate time, go back to the past or go to the future. People with Time Magic are usually calm, secretive people who cherish memories. Time Magic is nearly as powerful as dragon magic and has a wide range of abilities. Some of the abilities that Time Magic allows the user to perform are: Changing the time, seeing the future and past, creating illusions and reviving people. Eye Magic Eye magic is magic that is used by activating a certain spell or curse on some-ones eye. The abilities that Eye Magic grant are unknown and depend on what Eye Magic you use. So far it remains unknown how Kami received her Eye Magic. Her Magic seems to allow her to manipulate a red substance. Spirit Magic Spirit Magic is commonly associated with Healing Magic but can also be associated with Dark Magic. It can heal wounds and injuries. When used by a dark mage, Spirit Magic can be used to remove one's spirit or soul adding to the life of the one who removed it. Time Magic Time Magic is a magic that can manipulate time, go back to the past or go to the future. People with Time Magic are usually calm, secretive people who cherish memories. Time Magic is nearly as powerful as dragon magic and has a wide range of abilities. Some of the abilities that Time Magic allows the user to perform are: Changing the time, seeing the future and past, creating illusions and reviving people. Reality Magic Reality Magic is a magic that allows the user to bend reality. It is considered extremely powerful for its ability to forge extremely powerful weapons. Relaity Magic is one of the only magics that has a cost for wielding it. The user sowly drains away until they are a mear memory. Blade Magic Blade Magic is a form of magic that is performed when the user has an enchanted blade. The blades can do attacks such as razor slash and ultimate hack. If people know other magic they can infuse it to create a more powerful version of blade magic. Domino's blade magic is infused with Dragon Magic making it one of the most powerful versions of blade magic. Solar Magic Solar Magic is the only magic used by the Solar Monks of Taiyō. When in sunlight the monks absorb Solar Energy and can convert it into magical spells. In dark places or times such as night time, there powers are drained leaving them vulnerable to attack. Paper Magic Paper Magic is only wielded by Origami. It focuses on making your attacks as thin and sharp as possible. Origami can create any thing he wishes out of paper. It is extremely strong but it is completely useless against fire or water magic. The Paper can also be used to attack from a long range. Fire Magic Fire Magic is a magic that allows the user to manipulate the fire element. It can be used to create large fireballs, create light and even living creatures such as dragons or foxes. Fire Magic is also sometimes used by Oni. ' Burn Magic ' Burn Magic is a special magic developed by the Oni. The magic seals secret symbols onto a person which then results in agonizing pain as the seal slowly burns away your body. It si an evolution magic that was evolved from Fire Magic. Ice Magic Earth Magic Water Magic